sentella_the_league_and_sherrilyn_kenyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andarion
When most people say Andarion they mean Ixuranir (or Ixurian if you wish). This is probably because the other species were perposefully hunted to extinction as per orders of Tadara Eriadne eton Anatole. That being said there are three main different species of Andarion. These species are Ixuranir, Pavakahir, and Murakhir (or Darkhearts, Fyrebloods, and Winged respectivly), the previous two races are automatic kill on sight and thus they hide themselves or have abandoned the Andarion Empire entirely. Physical Description Starting with features all Andarions share, all Andarions are large. standing anywhere between 6' and 7' on average when fully grown. They are also fanged, they have elongated canines that are considered fangs. Finally most Andarions regardless of race have silver or white eyes rimmed in red. Ixuranir Andarions are very much the 'standard' Andarion. They have dark hair and apart from a few features they appear very human. Murakhir appear either Ixuranir or Pavakahir except that they posses retractable wings. These wings are made up of webbing and can pop in and out of the back. Pavakahir look very different from Ixuranir Andarions. Whist Ixuranir always have darker hair and typically a caramel skin tone. Pavakahir have a very light skin tone and have white-blood hair, this is a trait exclusive to this species. Pavakahir organs appear different as well. Pavakahir actually posses a second set of lung chambers. These chambers are actually used to breath fyre, something that attributed to their more common name, fyrebloods. Culture Andarion culture is a warrior culture, that being said they still have a very strict caste system in society. Despite all this there is a distinct difference between Ixuranir culture and Pavakahir culture. It is also worth mentioning Pavakahir and Ixuranir don't particularly get along due to set of purification laws that were put in place by Eriadne eton Anatole where she tried to kill off all non-Ixuranir races of Andarions. Ixuranir Culture The Ixuranir adhere to a very strict caste system and very strict societal rules. To the extent of an Andarion cannot even meet the eyes of a female of higher caste than them (at least in normal situations, this excludes workplace and military status). They also have very strict rules about physical contact, that being you never touch anyone unless you have a very close relationship with them. For example you'd never touch a friend, but a lover or parent are exceptions. They also grow their hair out long and plait it as a sign of honor, as such Andarions very, very rarely cut their hair and having short hair is seen as dishonorable and makes you seem weak. Also many if not all Ixuranir are Yllam Orthodox. Pavakahir Culture The difference in culture between these two races lies in the fact that they lived in different areas of their planet. Pavakahir lived in the higher elevations of Eris as it was easier to breath the thinner air (part of their lungs were dedicated to breathing fire). Contrary to the Ixuranir customs, Pavakahir have no problems with physical contact and are much more casual about it than many Ixuranir. They also weren't as known to grow their hair out for the warrior braids than many Ixuranir had. All this culminated in them being left out of the first plenum, this resulted in them not actually being involved in the caste based system (they however already had a system of families and what was more respected.) as such they don't follow the caste system like Ixuranir do. Pavakahir also are predominately Demurrist, another thing that has caused a divide between Pavakahir and Ixuranir. Category:Races